An amusement-park ride such as a roller-coaster has at least one car, as for example of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,936, and an endless track along which the car moves. This track is normally formed of a plurality of track sections each having a pair of parallel rails. Upright posts support the ends of these rail sections on supports or bases that rest on the ground.
In nonpermanent installations the track assembly can be completely taken apart into track sections, posts and bases so that the ride can be transported, for example, from one carnival or fair to another.
In a standard system such as shown in German utility model No. 1,917,751 or in German Pat. No. 1,703,917, the rails on which the cars ride themselves are mounted on U-section beams that are connected together by a complex arrangement of transverse and diagonal struts. The track assembly is therefore mounted together by laboriously fitting together these relatively complex elements, some of which are provided with threaded studs and others with holes so that they can be bolted together.
As a rule assembly of such a roller-coaster track is an extremely laborious and frequently dangerous job. The assembly is always very rigid once complete, however prior to completion it frequently is extremely precarious and, even, is occasionally knocked over by high winds. It is normally necessary during installing of each track section that one assembler be at each end where such a track section is to be secured, and that the track section be itself maneuvered into place with a crane operated by a third assembler. Both of the assemblers must normally have good footing so that they can orient the track sections to align with the adjacent structure.